Precious Gift
by Rraz45
Summary: Wincest but unrelated! Dean is given to Sam for marriage in a political move by his brother, but is this a blessing or a curse? Warnings are inside.
1. Part 1

**Precious Gift**

_**A/N: So I looked back and noticed this story I started. Don't worry, I will finish my other stories!**_

_**Pairings: Sam/Dean, Castiel/Tessa, Zachariah/Lisa**_

_**Warnings: Slash (Sam/Dean), knotting, mpreg in later chapters.**_

_**Also Sam's native language is in italics.**_

* * *

><p>Dean stared at his brother with disbelief in his emerald orbs. There was no room for argument in Zachariah's stern face.<p>

"Brother…" Dean began before he was rudely cut off.

"NO!" Zachariah shouted angrily, "My decision is final!"

The young blond opened his mouth to protest, but closed his mouth without uttering a word. He could not go against his brother. After all, his brother's word was law. Zachariah saw the defeat in his younger brother's eyes and smiled.

"You will marry the leader of the Dragon Clan dear brother," Zachariah stated.

Dean closed his eyes. He did not wish to marry that brute of a leader. The nomadic Dragon Clan is known for their savage ways. This was not the way Dean wanted to get married. But their tribe is at war, and the Dragon people are skilled warriors. They have yet to lose a battle in all their history. If Dean's family did not get the aid of the powerful warriors, then their enemies would.

Zachariah took a few steps closer to his sibling. "If I had to whore you out to the leader and all the members of the Dragon Clan to keep my throne, I would," he whispered in his sibling's ear.

Dean's eyes widened. His brother wouldn't. No wait, Zachariah would; after all he is capable of anything. Zachariah walked out of the room with a male on his pale face leaving Dean alone in the Great Hall.

Dean just stood there as the thoughts raced through his mind. There was no escape for him. He was going to marry Sam, the Rājā or leader of the Dragon Clan. Dean has never even met his betrothed. The young man looked up to the paintings on the wall of past leaders that ruled the Phoenix Tribe. One specific painting caught the blonde's attention.

"I wish you were here father," Dean softly whispered to the painting.

He stared at the painting for a moment longer before taking a deep breath and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Castiel stared at his best friend with sympathy in his ocean depths of eyes. He watched as Dean plopped down on his bed with a weary sigh.<p>

"I am to meet Sam tomorrow when he arrives," the prince spoke in a quiet voice.

Castiel wished he could help his friend, but he did not know how. The blond lifted his head to look at his beloved friend.

"I don't want to do this Cas," Dean added in a broken voice.

Cas could hear the resignation in his best friend's voice. He may not know how to help, but at least he could be there for his friend.

With his bright blue eyes, Castiel is considered a rarity among his people. With a few exceptions, the people of the Phoenix Tribe have dark brown or jet black hair with matching dark eyes. It makes Dean an exotic rarity among his people with his dark golden hair and bright green eyes like gemstones. Maybe that's why Dean is a gift being given away to the Dragon Clan, his looks made the prince one of a kind. Then again, Dean does take after his mother….

Dean and Zachariah's father was the legendary ruler John. He was a great ruler to his people. He was kind, fair, and just. But he was troubled in his life when love was concerned. When John took the throne, he was married to the future queen, Meg, in an arranged marriage. It was a political wedding between the royal family and the wealthiest aristocrat family. Meg and John were far from being in love. Soon after their marriage, they conceived the heir to the throne. Zachariah was born on the couple's second anniversary. But still the royal couple was not happy. Meg had a lover before she became betrothed to the future king. And it was this lover that owned the queen's heart. Three years after Zachariah was born, Meg ran off with her lover. She left her son and king behind without ever looking back.

For two years, John raised his son alone. But one day changed all of that. A neighboring tribe visited the Phoenix Tribe to work out trade. That is how John met Mary. She was unlike anyone the king had ever met. She was the only daughter of a successful businessman. John was immediately taken by her and her exotic beauty. The two fell madly in love over the course of the negotiations between their peoples. When the trade was settled, John asked Mary to say with him. They did not realize yet at the time that they had conceived a child together. Under Phoenix law, there can only be one queen for the Phoenix Tribe, but the king did not care. His life was not complete without his beautiful Mary at his side. And Mary only wanted John, so she stayed with her lover. Nine months later, Mary gave birth to a beautiful son named Dean. Three years after that, they had another child. This time it was a daughter by the name of Tessa.

Like Mary, Dean got his light hair color and bright gem eyes. He was the spitting image of his mother. On the other hand, their daughter Tessa took after her father. Like the king, she has midnight black hair and deep brown eyes with a hint of grey in them. The royal family was happy and blessed by the gods.

When Dean turned sixteen, the king caught a terrible illness. He spent a year valiantly fighting the disease. But it was not meant to be, and the king's spirit returned to the heavens to be with the gods. Zachariah took his role as the next ruler of the clan. The crown prince had never like Mary, and he believed she was an embarrassment to the royal family. Shortly after taking the throne, he banished her from the kingdom's lands. Having no power of her own, Mary fled back to her birth lands, leaving her children behind. It broke Dean's heart when his mother left. And since then things have never been the same. Cas knew Dean had never gotten over it.

"At least things are better for Tessa," the prince suddenly stated.

Castiel blinked himself away from his thoughts. A small, sweet smile formed on his chapped lips.

"Yeah," he responded in a dreamy voice.

Dean laughed in response. Castiel was not only Dean's best friend, but also his sister's betrothed. Now that Tessa has reached of age, it is Zachariah's duty to find a suitable husband for her. It was a choice between two men who were both from well background families: Castiel and another man by the name of Crowley. Tessa and Castiel always had a thing for one another so it was no contest.

"Lisa gave her approval to our union, and she got our great king to give his blessing," Castiel said with a laugh.

Dean scowled at the name of the queen and his brother's wife. When they were younger, Dean was madly in love with Lisa. She was the perfect representation of their people. She had long silky black hair and chocolaty brown eyes that could capture a man in. They had courted for over a year. Little did the naive prince know that his lover had caught Zachariah's eye. And when Zachariah took the throne, he asked Lisa to be his queen. She did come from the right family, and she loved the idea of being a queen. Now she is pregnant with the future king of the Phoenix Tribe. And Dean was left alone with a broken heart.

Castiel noticed the disdain on his friend's face. "Still can't be in the same room with her?" he asked half-jokingly.

Castiel pretty much knew the answer to his own question. Once when Dean's trust is broken, it is near impossible to ever gain his forgiveness. "Only when it is necessary," the prince replied in a monotone laced with hidden anger.

There was a knock on the door. Dean sat up on his bed, and Castiel turned his body to see who it was.

"Door's open," the blond shouted.

The door opened, and the princess walked inside. Dean instantly smiled at his favorite sibling.

"Hey little sis," he greeted.

Tessa returned the smile with one of her own and gave her big brother a hug. She then kissed her betrothed on the cheek and sat down beside him.

"How are you doing Deanie?" she asked in all seriousness.

Tessa had heard of her brother's engagement from her sister in law. The princess was growing to hate her eldest brother and his wife more and more each day.

"I'm fine Tess," Dean lied.

Tessa raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Like she believed him. The prince noticed the weariness in his sister's eyes. So he put a smile on his face to make everything better.

"Everything is going to be alright," he spoke.

The sadness the young woman felt finally showed on her beautiful face. "Promise?" she really needed to hear it was going to be alright.

Dean grabbed his sister's hand. "Promise," he vowed.

Now only he needed to believe that himself.

* * *

><p>Dean closed his eyes. It was his wedding day today, and here he is sitting beside his giant husband. The ruler of the Dragon Clan sat there silently as the ceremony proceeded. His chestnut hair was shaggy except for the long braid that fell down his broad, muscled back. His broad shoulders were set in a pensive stance, and his strong face almost seemed to be locked in a brooding expression. The blond wondered what was going through his husband's mind. Is this what life is going to be like for the prince for now on?<p>

Looking around, the blond was slightly horrified by what he saw. All the members of Sam's clan showed up for the wedding. All around the couple, the members of the unfamiliar clan were engaged in uncivilized acts. Dean watched as fights broke out around him. Some of the strange men even took women and even other men right then and there like animals. The green-eyed male's eyes focused back in front of him and to the side where his brother sat. Zachariah sat on his throne with a blank expression on his face. Lisa sat beside him on her own throne, a hand placed on her stomach swollen with pregnancy. Dean closed his eyes praying to the gods things could go back to normal. Bit who was he kidding. That was merely a hope, a dream, and this is reality.

Before the prince knew it, the ceremony was completed. Sam stood up from his seat and took a step forward. He then glanced back at his new queen.

"_Rānī_," he barked.

Dean blinked and stood up. He had no idea what was going on. In front of the couple there was a mattress. The blond looked back to his brother who had a knowing smirk on his face. Tessa and Castiel looked at one another with matching worried expressions.

"_Rānī_," Sam called out once more.

Dean noticed his husband's hand was outstretched. Gulping, the prince took the offered hand.

Dean noticed now everyone who attended the wedding focused their attention on the couple. Panic started to flood the blond. What was going to happen now? Once they were beside the mattress, Sam turned back to his Rānī. He pulled the shorter male into his arms. Dean tensed as he felt his husband pull on the belt that held his robe together. The prince bit his bottom lip. No they weren't, not yet; not in front of everyone. He is shaking in fear wen his husband pushed away the clothing that covered his naked body. Dean closed his eyes. It was like he could feel everyone's eyes staring at him, judging him. This was not the way it was supposed to be.

Tessa saw the utter fear on her brother's face. She stood up intending to aid her brother, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. She glanced to her right at her betrothed.

"Castiel," she chastised, "I have to do something. Look at Dean. He doesn't want this."

But all her betrothed did was shake his head.

"There is nothing you can do Tessa," he replied.

Biting her lip, the Phoenix princess sat back down with a scowl on her face. Cas turned his head to look at his love right in the eye. "It is tradition. The Rājā must claim his Rānī in front of his whole clan to prove that no one else is allowed to touch the Rānī," he explained.

Tessa shook her head. She knew she had no right to go against the ancient customs of the Dragon Clan, but it did not mean she had to like it.

Dean felt the hard line of Sam's erection ride the crease of his ass. "No, please," he pleaded.

It did not even seem like the Rājā heard him. Dean turned his head away from his new husband. Was it not obvious he did not want this? Damn Zachariah for forcing him into this. And damn Sam for not even giving Dean a choice. Without realizing his actions had done, Dean bared his throat to his husband. Sam immediately latched on and bit down. Dean cried out as the teeth broke through skin, but his cry was drowned out by the applause form Sam's people. The blond male tried to pull away, but the hold was too strong for him as his husband drank his blood. Sam grabbed his queen's hips in a bruising grip.

"Stop," Dean whispered.

Once again, Sam gave no inclination of hearing his Rānī. He rolled his hips against his bride one more time. Dean is almost positive that it will not fit inside of him. With a sudden push, Dean is on his hands and knees on the mattress. He glanced back at his husband and sees the Rājā studying him. Then Sam is on his knees behind him. All that Dean can think about is that he does not want to be taken like some kind of animal, some bitch in heat. He tries to crawl forward, but there is a feral growl from Sam and a hand on the back of his neck pushing him low to the ground. The only thing Dean tries to do now is prevent himself from crying.

Tessa is not sure if she can watch this. She glances at the members of the Dragon Clan. They are all licking their lips in anticipation at their Rājā's claim. Tessa cannot help but feel sick. She then glances at the two thrones that her rulers sit upon. Lisa has closed her eyes and tuned out her former lover's anguish. Bitch. Zachariah has a sick smirk on his face. The bastard probably knew what would happen the whole time and never gave his brother any warning.

Dean feels like he is caged within the hard muscles that make up the Rājā. He has yet to stop shaking underneath the larger male. Continually running through Dean's head is that the Dragon leader is about to take him and more than likely without a care that he will hurt Dean. Sam kicked out his bride's knees and Dean is further lowered to the soft mattress. He steels himself by taking a deep breath and gritting his teeth for the pain that is to come. He wished he was a woman who is capable of producing natural fluids to ease what he is about to endure. Dean screams as Sam penetrates him. The Dragon Clan shouts for joy. The blonde's hands squeeze the mattress until his knuckles are white. It hurts so much, and he desperately wants to away from the agonizing pain, but there is nowhere to run.

Sam growls as he bottoms out inside his Rānī. He grips the submissive male's hips tighter as Dean's body convulses. His Rānī has a lot of fight, and he likes that. The powerful warrior then bends over his queen and releases the brutal hold on Dean's hips to take his hands in his, slotting their fingers together. There are tears running down Dean's freckled cheeks. He feels so owned, used and dirty. There is so much pain and it is hard to breathe. He can feel his husband's breaths and pants above him, and Dean still feels like nothing more than some bitch in heat to mount. Maybe that is all he is to Sam. Another sob escapes the green-eyed male as Sam pulls out slowly only to thrust back in harshly. Again and again it happens as the Dragon leader sets up this brutal pace inside of him.

Sam breathes in his new Rānī's scent. It is not what he wanted. He smells no pheromones on his Rānī, no desire to mate. And that simply will not suffice. If there were to create an heir, his Rānī must be an active participant. Sam licks up a line on the back of his bride's neck and over the bite mark he delivered. He changed the pace and angle of his hips to make them shallower, so they are merely rutting now. Sam knew his Rānī is a virgin and unused to being mounted and claimed. Be he will learn and love it.

Dean gasps at the feeling of such fullness inside of him. Then Sam is bucking up against something inside the blond that makes sparks fly. Dean bites his lips as his own manhood is awakened and filling with blood at such a pleasurable sensation. He never saw the smirk on Sam's face as the pleasure took hold of him. Sam continues to hit that spot inside of Dean causing him to whimper and moan in pleasure.

"Oh yes. Please right there. Again," he cries in passion.

Once again Sam buries his nose in his Rānī's neck. The potent smell of arousal is hard to miss. He is pleasuring his new queen, good. Dean is the queen since he is the woman. He will carry Sam's seed; there is no question of gender involved at all.

"_Rānī_," Sam whispers as he lets go of Dean's right hand to feel his new queen.

He runs his hands down the submissive male's chest and stopping at his bride's stomach. Sam imagines it filling with his heir, and his thrusts become harder. But Dean pays no mind for he is too lost in his own pleasure now.

There is only the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, and the beautiful moans of Dean combined with Sam's heavy breathing. Sam hauls himself onto his knees and cages his lover in the circle of his muscular arms. Dean's legs fall on either side of his husband, and his erection is on display for all to see. For everyone to know the Rājā is pleasing his Rānī so well. Dean rolled his head back onto Sam's shoulder as he whimpers at the pleasurable sensation consuming him.

Sam turned his head to whisper in Dean's ear, _"Rānī… So beautiful and so responsive. All mine. Take my seed and swell with my child Dean._"

The Rājā knows his Rānī cannot understand him, but it does not stop him from understanding his name. Dean glances into his husband's eyes and sees a warmth there that he had never seen. The blond lets out a breathy moan as Sam's hand wraps around is pulsing cock. Dean shudders and his expressive eyes flutter close. Still so beautiful and responsive as he rolls his head back onto his husband's shoulder. It did not take long before Dean was done. He came with a scream that was pure ecstasy. His muscles tighten deliciously around Sam's thick cock inside of him. The green-eyed male never felt this kind of pleasure.

Without giving his lover time to recover, Sam throws his queen back into the position they were in before. He was greedy with his own pleasure now. His thrusts were back to being brutal. But Sam could not help it. He felt this animalistic need to fuck his Rānī raw and see the beauty full carrying Sam's son.

The pleasurable haze was gone for the blond, and the fear and pain returned. He felt this pull on his entrance causing his muscles to tear and bleed. Gods, what in the world was going on?

All the men of the Dragon Clan watched with rapt anticipation. They all knew what was happening and what it signified. This is what they were all waiting for. Meanwhile, Zachariah just laughed at his brother's expense. He felt no symphony for his little brother.

Sam pushed his ready knot inside of his queen. There was a pained scream from Dean, but it was drowned out by the louder cries of joy from Sam's people. He had finally claimed his Rānī as his own. He moved his pace to a simple rutting. It would not take much more for Sam to fill his queen up.

Tears had returned to Dean's eyes.

"Please, it's too much," he cried.

He thought he felt before, but it was nothing compared to the fullness of having Sam's knot inside of him. Why hadn't Zachariah warned him about this? The blond just wants to rest and escape this pain, but any movement he makes pulls the knot painfully inside him.

"_Shhh Rānī_," Sam mutters as he drapes himself over Dean to make it a bit better for him. "_Have patience, it will be over soon,_" he continued as pushes some of the sweaty blond locks out of his lover's captivating face.

Dean whimpers as he feels the first squirt of Sam's cum fill him up. From stories he heard, Dean knows that that is just the first of it. So this was his fate. How could the gods be so cruel? Dean does not even want to think what lies ahead of him in the future.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Is things going to get better for Dean?

Review!


	2. Part 2

**Precious Gift**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. This chapter was inspired by Game of Thrones :)**

**Sam's native language is in italics.**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Dean sighed in relief as he saw the Dragon Clan stop ahead of him. He gripped the rough reigns and felt a slickness on the course rope. The blond knew his hands were cut open once again. Dean was unused to traveling on a horse for such a great amount of time. He knew how to ride a horse, but he hardly left the palace at home. All of this traveling was exhausting to the young man. Dean glanced at his beautiful horse and smiled. At least the mare Sam had given him as a wedding present was a positive out of all of this.<p>

Shifting his position on the horse, pain shot up from his rear and traveled up his spine. Every night the Rājā would take Dean in their bed. It was just like their first time, and even after Dean would bleed, it did not make it any easier especially when Sam would fill him with his knot. If it could only be a bit better. It would make this hell into something better.

With assistance of a couple of slaves, Dean got off his horse and headed to the tent set up for him and the Rājā. It was more extravagant then all the other tents; it was larger and sectioned off to make it more comfortable for the Rājā and his Rānī.

Dean was lead to a section of the tent so the slaves can mend his wounds. He has one woman and one man that Dean does not recognize. They washed his wounds before softly bandaging them. All the while, Dean stared at the male slave who tended to him. Whoever this young man is, he does not look like the tribesmen of Sam's clan, but then again the Dragon Clan has taken slaves from many different tribes.

"The Dragon Clan was born from a union between man and Dragon," the female slave tells as she bandages the Rānī's wounds. "It is said that the Great Dragon blessed the first Rājā with its blood and it will carry down to the powerful and true leader of our people."

Dean found the Dragon Clan fascinating. There were much more simple than his people, but more complex at the same time. The Dragon Clan lived day by day- fight, move, eat, sleep, mate, and fight. They did not believe in any gods like the Phoenix Tribe or other lands did, but they had a great respect for dragons.

"We believe our Rājā is the one they spoke about in the legends," she continued, "It is like there is something in his blood that makes him more than just a man."

Dean absently nodded his head. He was starting to believe what the female slave was saying. Sam had strength that went beyond a mortal man.

"Many tribes sat such things about their leaders, doesn't make it true though," the male slave muttered.

Dean was surprised the slave was very fluent in the common tongue. He did narrow his eyes at the slave as well though. The green-eyed male was annoyed at such a blatantly rude remark about his husband like that.

"Leave me with him," Dean ordered.

The female slave nodded her head and left the tent without another word.

Once when they were alone, Dean focused his attentions back on the other male.

"Tell me where you hear such stories?" he questioned.

A blush appeared on the younger man's cheeks. "Men like to talk when I am with them," the slave answered.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" he responded.

The slave bit his lip as he thought about his answer.

"Men like to talk when they are in a blissful state," he explained.

The dots were slowly connecting in the Rānī's mind.

"As in…" he uttered.

"Yes, Rānī," the slave spoke, "I am a pleasure slave."

A red tint darkened Dean's cheeks. "Oh…" he muttered.

The slave merely smiled and let out a small laugh. "It is nothing Rānī," he spoke.

Dean studied the slave once more. The younger male had soft light brown hair, a tall but slender figure (he almost reached Dean's height ), and blue-hazel eyes that could capture prey in. Yes, the green-eyed male could see the appeal the young slave had. "

How old were you?" the blond asked.

The slave answered, "I was eleven years old when I was sold to the pleasure houses."

Dean's eyes widened in disbelief. "Eleven years old?" he repeated in utter astonishment.

The slave nodded his head.

"My mother was a very poor woman," he told his story, "and when a rich suitor offered her a better life she sold me to fulfill his wishes."

Dean could not believe what he was hearing. How could family do that to family?

"I'm so sorry," he muttered.

The slave weakly smiled. It was not often he got sympathy for himself.

Dean suddenly looked back into the slave's eyes."I do not even know your name," the queen stated.

"Adam, my name is Adam."

Dean's gaze lowered to the floor once more as a heavy blush tinted his freckled cheeks as he fingered the amulet given to him at his wedding to show his status as Sam's Rānī.

Speaking softly, he asked, "Adam, will you teach me to pleasure the Rājā?"

He would be lying if he said that he had yet to form an attachment to his husband. Sam may seem really cold at first glance but it changed once when any time was spent with him. Dean now saw a powerful warrior that lead his people with compassion and warmth that only a leader who loved his people could have. And though their couplings were painful and agonizing to the Rānī, Sam also brought imaginable pleasure to the blond. Dean just wished that Sam would want him rather than just have him.

Adam smiled and nodded his head. "Yes Rānī" he responded.

His answer made Dean smile. It was something he had not done since before he was forcefully married off.

"First you must prepare yourself," Adam stated.

The other male raised an eyebrow. He asked, "Prepare myself?"

The knowledgeable slave nodded his head. "Men were not built like women. If you stretch yourself with a fluid that won't dry quickly, it will make things much easier for later," he explained.

Dean absorbed everything Adam recommended. That was the main issue the Rānī had. Every time Sam mounted him, Dean would tear and bleed. It was very uncomfortable and painful, but Adam's advice could take that away. The slave turned to his left and grabbed a vile filled with a pasty substance.

"Here Rānī," he spoke as he handed over the vile, "before you and the Rājā are alone together, dab some of this on your fingers and stretch yourself for him."

Dean grabbed the vial and placed it in the belt that went around his waist. He still wore the simple robes like the one he wore at his wedding. It made easier access for Sam to have his Rānī whenever the feeling rose.

"Thank you," Dean spoke.

Being daring, Adam grabbed the Rānī's cheek to force their eyes to lock.

"Whenever you are with the Rājā, look him in the eye," the younger male stated.

"Look him in the eye," Dean repeated.

Adam nodded his head. "Yes Rānī," he responded, "they say love starts with the eyes. After all, the eyes are the windows to the soul."

The idea sounded really great, but Dean was not so sure. "I don't know," he muttered.

Adam grabbed his face and locked wyes with the other male as he firmly stated, "Trust me Rānī, men of the Dragon Clan are known for taking slaves like a dog takes a bitch. Prove to him you are no slave."

The blond found strength staring into the slave's eyes and hearing his words. Dean nodded his head. He could do this. Adam smiled and kissed the Rānī's forehead.

"I will leave you alone now," the slave spoke as he stood up.

Dean smiled at the younger male. "Thank you for everything. I appreciate your kindness," he sincerely spoke.

Adam turned back around to glance at the blond. "It was truly nothing," he responded.

Dean shook his head. "No, I don't know what I'd do without your advice Adam," he firmly stated.

The slave shook his head. "I am merely fulfilling a favor," he replied.

There was a questioning look on the green-eyed male's face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Hazel eyes looked away from green ones.

"I was a gift to the Dragon Clan from your brother Zachariah," Adam began to explain.

Dean bit his lip. Of course Zachariah is to blame. "Oh," the green-eyed male muttered in disappointment.

The slave took a step forward. "But a man approached me and asked a favor of me," he continued.

Dean returned his gaze to the slave.

"What kind of favor?" the blond questioned.

Adam answered, "He asked me to watch out for you and help you whenever I can."

To say Dean was surprised was an understatement. Who would do that for him? "Who was this person?" he asked.

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I am not sure you would know of him," he responded, "he had black hair like a night sky and blue eyes that were like looking into an ocean. I believe his name was Castiel."

Dean's eyes widened. Castiel? A large smile appeared on his lips, he was grateful for his best friend.

"Well thank you too Adam," he spoke.

The slave nodded his head before leaving the other male alone. Dean was grateful since he had a lot of things to think about now.

* * *

><p>Dean gripped the vial Adam had given him. He stood beside the bed made from piled furs and cushions for the Rājā and the Rānī. What could be so hard about this? It was unnatural for someone not to touch themselves. Steeling himself with a deep breath, Dean reached down and untied the belt around his waist and then slid his robes off. Step one done. He then lay down on the furs on his back, and then he spread his legs and bent his knees while keeping his feet flat on the furs. He could do this. Suddenly there was laughter heard outside the tent. Dean held his breath. He knew no one would come inside without the Rājā's permission, and Sam was not due back from his daily perimeter check for another half an hour. Still, a thrill of excitement shot up the Rānī's spine. The very thought of being caught turned him on.<p>

Opening the vial with a pop, Dean smeared the pasty substance on two of his fingers. He thought back to what Adam did when he smeared the liquid onto his fingers and repeated the process. Dean closed his eyes and lowered his hand down his body to between his legs. His index finger circled the ring of muscle around his entrance. He closed his eyes and pushed his finger inside of him. It felt so different having something so small inside of him. Dean was used to the Rājā filling him up so completely. Dean slowly slid his finger out and then pushed it right back in. He tried to find that spot inside of him that Sam always managed to find to get Dean to see stars. His fingers found that very spot and Dean let out a moan. He thought about the way he was with Sam. The way his husband would cover his body with his massive frame. Dean had never thought he would want to be claimed like he was before he was married.

The young man cannot help but think about the way Sam takes him as he continues to prepare himself. The Rājā was not gentle, his thrusts were rough and the feel of his knot was so filling. Dean pushed his finger back inside of him, two this time. Dean bit his lip to stifle his moans, but it was not enough. His own member was fully erect, and he could no longer hold back the moans from escaping.

Victor was walking by the Rājā's tent when he heard the moans of pleasure coming from inside the tent. Victor stopped walking and listened. He recognized the voice as the Rānī, but he knew the Rājā was not inside. No, the Rājā was still patrolling the camp. If the Rājā was nit in the tent with the Rānī, then who was? Victor turned around and headed back the way he came as fast as he could. He needed to find the Rājā and fast.

Sam pushed his long braid off his shoulder. He and his advisor had to break up a fight between Gordon and two other men. Gordon was becoming more trouble than he was worth. Sam stood up. He thought about his Rānī who was probably already in their tent for the night. So far they have yet to conceive a child together, but hopefully that will change soon. Sam noticed Victor running toward him. He crossed his arms and glared.

Victor stopped right in front of his Rājā.

_"What is it Victor?"_ Sam demanded an answer.

_"Rājā,"_ Victor responded. The respect he felt for his king was clear in his voice. _"It is the Rānī." _

Sam's arms dropped to his sides. What was wrong with his queen? _"What is the problem?"_ the Rājā immediately ordered for an answer.

Victor took a deep breath and bit his lip as he lowered his gaze to the ground. _"I heard noises coming from your tent,"_ he stated.

Sam raised an eyebrow. _"What kind of noises?"_ he questioned.

Victor took another deep breath. He knew the Rājā would not like this.

_"Noises that make the Rānī whimper in need,"_ he answered.

The Rājā's hazel eyes steeled in anger. _"Show me,"_ he commanded.

Dean closed his eyes once more. He whimpered as his fingers slid out of him. Gods, he needed so badly. He was holding on for his husband, but Dean was not sure if he was going to last. He all but screamed as he slammed his fingers against that spot inside him. He was so close, so very close…

Sam and Victor stopped in front of the Rājā's tent.

_"Did you see anyone go inside?"_ the Rājā growled.

How dare his Rānī do this to him! He thought Dean was different. The green-eyed beauty was not Ruby.

Victor shook his head. _"I did not see anyone, but I was only passing by,"_ he replied.

Sam nodded his head and walked inside with Victor on his heels.

Stopping abruptly, Sam's eyes widened at the sight before him. His Rānī was lying on their bed, his head thrown back. Sam's eyes traveled down to where Dean's moved between his legs. Sam licked his lips. He could feel his manhood twitch in interest and begin to harden. Who could blame him, it was a beautiful sight. He heard Victor gasp beside him. Dean's head snapped forward, pulling himself away from the pleasurable haze he was lost in. His eyes widened as he stared at his husband and another member of the Dragon Clan.

Sam watched his Rānī's fingers freeze inside of him. The Rājā turned his head to the now unwanted company with him.

_"LEAVE!"_ Sam ordered in a demanding growl.

Victor did not need to be told twice. He turned around and high-tailed it out of there leaving his Rājā alone with his Rānī.

Dean, still shell shocked, watched as Sam stripped himself of his loose-fitting trousers. Green eyes locked on to the large, engorged flesh that curled toward the belly of the Rājā. Dean then locked on to the powerful hazel eyes of his husband. When Dean first met his husband, all he saw was this cold and ruthless warrior. But now Dean was seeing so much more than that. Sam was a great ruler to his people; all of the Dragon Clan loved him. This is what Dean wanted. He wanted Sam to want him, for there to be some emotion in this forced union.

Sam held his Rānī's gaze as he walked toward him. The Rājā sat down behind his queen and pushed him down to all fours. Dean pushed himself out of his husband's grasp. Sam growled and reached for his queen once more.

"No!" Dean yelled.

The Rājā eyes his Rānī wearily. Dean had not openly rejected him since the claiming. The green eyed male took a deep breath to steel himself.

_"If you are to have me, then you must look into my eyes while you take me,"_ he demanded in the language of the Dragon Clan.

Sam raised an eyebrow. This was not usually done, but he would let his Rānī have his way. What could be the harm in that?

Seeing that his husband was indulging him, Dean reached forward and cupped his husband's cheek. Dean then leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sam's. It was their first kiss. Sam's lips moved against the pouty lips of his Rānī. This was nice. His Rānī's lips were soft against his own. Dean mewled at the soft but sensual feeling, and he opened his mouth when he felt Sam's tongue lick his lips. The Rājā immediately dominated his Rānī in the passionate kiss they shared. But Dean did not mind at all. In fact he was turned on by his husband's dominance.

Sam pushed his queen's thighs apart to bring them closer together. Dean eagerly spread his legs for his husband. He needed Sam inside of him, filling him up right now. Sam rolled his hips forward and brushed their erections together. Dean chocked back a moan. He never felt this before. The Rājā smiled at his queen's pleasure. His Rānī looked so beautiful when he was lost in his own passion.

"Please," Dean begged.

Sam looked back in his queen's pleasure-hazed eyes. The Rānī wanted to take the man before him so badly. A soft smile appeared on the shorter male's lips. He leaned forward to kiss his husband once more.

"Do it," he muttered as he pressed his body against the larger one on top of him.

Sam wasted no time as he thrusted inside his queen in one move. Dean moaned loudly that was practically a scream as he felt his husband bury his thick shaft balls deep inside of him.

Sam let out a surprised sound as his Rānī thrusted his hips to meet his Rājā's. Dean had never felt better. Their coupling this time was better than all the others combined. The green-eyed male did not even try to keep in his moans of pleasure. Sam was not doing any better. He may not be as vocal as his queen, but the Rājā was lost in the moment he was sharing with his Rānī. When Sam changed the angle of his hips, Dean screamed out in pleasure. The taller of the two smirked as he continued to pound into his queen's pleasure spot. The submissive of two moans' were turning into screams.

Sweat glistened as hips rolled in a passionate dance. Sam closed his eyes and rolled his head back as his Rānī's nails racked his back hard enough until he bled. It turned on the Rājā even more and his hips sped up. Dean's cock lay heavy between their bellies leaking pre-cum. He already had closed his eyes as he felt his release approaching.

"Sammy!" Dean cried out.

_"Mine,"_ Sam growled before claiming his queen's lips.

Sam could feel his knot begin to swell. He slowed his powerful thrusts so he was just rutting. Dean could feel his husband's knot begin to swell against his entrance. This is what he had been waiting for.

"Yes," he moaned as he felt the knot push inside of him.

Dean could not hold back any longer as he felt the first splatter of his husband begin to fill him. Sam felt a warm squirt on his stomach as he heard a scream that was all ecstasy from beneath him. The hazel-eyed male looked down and noticed the sticky mess that was a result of his Rānī's release.

"Dean," he softly called out.

The green-eyed male opened his eyes and looked at his husband. He was not sure if Sam had ever called him by him name.

_"So beautiful,"_ Sam continued as he placed a soft kiss on his lover's swollen lips.

All that Dean knew was that he did not want to be separated from Sam. Luckily, Sam was feeling the exact same way. He wrapped his arms around his Rānī and pulled him close. Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the passionate night and the feelings that he had for his husband. Maybe this marriage wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>AN: Well what did you think? Is everything going to be alright for Dean now?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them :)

REVIEW!


	3. Part 3

**Precious Gift**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. This chapter was inspired by Game of Thrones :)**

**Sam's native language is in italics.**

**Warnings: Slash Sam/Dean, and future mpreg**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Sam returned from the land of dreams in the early hours of the morning. He knew it was still very early because it was still silent around the camp. But it would not be long before the camp will be buzzing with the everyday morning rituals.<p>

The Rājā glanced down at the tangle of limbs he was caught in. His Rānī was still fast asleep curled around him. Sam took a minute to study his queen for a minute. Dean was beyond beautiful with his adorable freckles on his handsome face, full pink lips, and the most amazing green eyes that could capture anyone. He was more enticing than Ruby or anyone else Sam had ever met. And he had to have the Phoenix Prince. It may have been the dragon blood rumored to run through his veins. Dragons only possessed the most prettiest of treasures, and the Rānī was always a Rājā's greatest treasure.

Sam's hand softly trailed Dean's side. His queen muttered something under his breath that the Rājā could not make out before shifting on his stomach and falling back into a peaceful slumber. Sam eyed his dried seed on his queen's inner thighs. The hazel-eyed ruler licked his lips. He wondered what Dean tasted like. Dean's eyes snapped opened as he felt something wet slide around the muscle that was his entrance. A moan slipped away from his lips. This was something he never had done to him, and it felt absolutely amazing or even better than that. Another swipe, and Dean jerked his hips toward that wet source of pleasure. He heard Sam moan behind him and smiled. It was pleasing to know his husband was lost in this as well.

"More Sammy," Dean pleaded.

Hearing his queen moan like that and then buck under his touches brought a moan from the lips of the powerful warrior. His queen was everything he ever wanted and more. The taste of his seed on Dean combined with the natural flavor that was all Dean was intoxicating. Sam's tongue circled the submissive male's rim, and the blond cried out. Dean's cock was hard and leaking trapped between his belly and the furs beneath him. He spread his legs wider to give his husband more access, and to feel more of that unbelievable pleasure. Strong powerful hands gripped the Rānī's inner thighs as the tongue licking him open pushed inside his entrance. In ecstasy, Dean screamed.

"Oh gods! Yes Sammy!"

Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean once again called him Sammy. The Rājā kind of liked the nickname. Of course he would only allow his Rānī to ever call him that though. It only seemed right that way, and it was something that only seemed special with his queen.

Dean felt so close to the edge, but he did not want his release to come unless his husband was buried balls deep inside of him, filling Dean up with his knot.

"Sammy please," the Rānī moaned, "Want you."

Yet Sam did not react right away as though he did not hear Dean. The green-eyed male silently cursed himself. Sam did not know the Common Tongue. Dean really needed to learn the native language of the Dragon Clan.

Acting fast, Dean raised himself onto his knees. He then pushed himself against his husband and brushed their lips together. He could taste himself and something else bitter on Sam's tongue. The Rājā easily dominated his queen in their lip lock. He wanted to be buried inside his submissive lover already. Sam's cock was leaking as well. Dean had no patience either. He did not want to take this coupling slow. But how to relay that to Sam? The answer easily came as the question. The blond man ground his ass into Sam's hard erection. Both men groaned at the sensation it brought them. Dean softly kissed his husband's lips and looked up into his hazel eyes with his half-lidded ones. Sam gazed into his queen's glassy emerald orbs. The Rājā could see what Dean wanted in those lust filled eyes. Grabbing the smaller man's hips, Sam thrusted himself inside balls deep in one smooth motion. Dean cried out as he came. The painful but pleasurable burn of his husband filling him finally brought out his release. Dean took a deep breath as the aftershocks soon dissipated. After he was finished, Dean let Sam have his way with him.

Sam moaned as Dean turned pliant underneath his fingertips. The taller of the two pulled out until only the head of his cock was still inside his lover. He then pushed back in harder. Sam was selfish with his own release now. He kept his pace hard and fast, and the only sounds were the heavy breathing from the two lovers. Dean groaned now and then at the feel of Sam's roughness. But he did not mind; Dean got more than enough pleasure from his husband and it was only fair Sam got the same. Feeling his knot begin to swell, Sam pulled the other male close to him so they touching back to chest. The Rājā had grown fond of the intimacy he shared with his Rānī. He never had intimacy with any of his other previous lovers. Sam's hands found themselves on Dean's stomach. Once again, the Rājā imagined his Rānī swollen with his child. But now there were different reasons the thought haunted him. He wanted this with Dean as a fruit of their union; something they created from their time together. Dean softly smiled as Sam began to fill him up with hot cum. This was everything Dean wanted.

* * *

><p>Once again the Dragon Clan was on the move. The Rājā lead his tribe on his stallion at the front of the line while his Rānī was safely tucks in the center of the pack. But something was not right with the queen. Dean rode on his beautiful mare with Adam on his heels. The young man was now Dean's one and only personal slave. It was great to have someone who could speak the Common Tongue. Adam was the only person Dean really could have a conversation with. Gripping the reins of his horse tightly, Dean groaned. He has been feeling miserable all day, and riding on a horse was not helping. His stomach continued to flip flops. Gods, what was wrong with him?<p>

Adam worriedly glanced up at the queen.

"Rānī, is everything alright?" the young man asked.

He noticed that there was something up with the queen. With another groan, Dean suddenly stopped his horse and jumped off. Adam ran off to follow him. Dean dropped to the knees by the bushes and emptied the contents of his stomach. Adam breathed a sigh in relief when Dean stopped running but then cringed at the sight of his queen vomiting. Dean felt Adam's hand on his shoulder but could not say anything as another wave of nausea hit him.

A small crowd stood behind and his slave. Adam turned his head to face the crowd.

"_Somebody get the Rājā!_" he shouted in the native language of the Dragon Clan.

The crowd easily broke away to fulfill the orders given. They may have come from a slave, but the Rānī did need the Rājā. Adam turned back around and soothingly rubbed a hand up and down his queen's back.

"It's okay," the slave muttered reassuringly.

Sam eyed his advisor wearily but continued to smile anyways.

"_I think that your humor is drying out in your old age Bobby," _the Rājā joked.

The older man, Bobby, glared at the younger one. Both men had their braids thrown over their shoulder as they rode.

_"Or you're just too stubborn to admit I'm funny,"_ Bobby responded.

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. Bobby was one of the closest confidents the young man had.

_"Rājā!" _a voice yelled from behind the pair.

The two men shared a glance before stopping their horses and turning them around. A stern glare appeared on the hazel-eyed ruler's face.

_"What?"_ he demanded.

The woman carrying the voice stopped running at her ruler's horse and tried to catch her breath. Once she succeeded, she looked into her king's eyes.

_"Come quick,"_ she urgently spoke, _"it is the Rānī." _

A worried look overtook Sam's hardened expression. He glanced at his advisor. Bobby gave him a reassuring nod. It was just what the young man needed. Bobby knew how close the Rājā had gotten with his Rānī in the last few weeks.

_"Lead me,"_ Sam ordered as he pushed his stallion onwards.

Adam sighed in relief when he spotted his Rājā heading towards him on his powerful stallion. The slave cringed as he heard Dean vomit once more. One would think there would be nothing left in Dean's stomach by now.

"The Rājā is here," Adam spoke to the sick male beside him.

Hopefully the leader of the Dragon Clan could fix this.

Sam jumped off his horse and ran over to his fallen queen. _"Dean,"_ he called as he kneeled beside him.

He glanced at the slave who was kneeling beside his lover. _"What happened?"_ he yelled.

Adam flinched at his king's tone.

_"He has not been feeling well for a while now,"_ the slave answered.

Sam turned to Bobby as he walked up behind him. _"Have camp set up here tonight Bobby,"_ the Rājā commanded.

Bobby nodded his head. He turned around and began shouting orders at the other members of the Dragon Clan.

Dean could not help but lean into Sam. Sam was here; he could help.

"Sammy," the blond groaned.

The Rājā wrapped his arms around his queen to help comfort the both of them. Once he was sure his queen's stomach was settled for the moment, Sam lifted his lover into his arms and headed to find his advisor. Adam followed his king. He too was concerned for the Rānī. But the Dragon clan has some of the best healers in all the lands.

Adam waited with Sam for any news about Dean's condition. Bobby had gathered the best healers the Clan had to heal the Rānī. They had been inside for over an hour with the queen. Sam had long ago left a trail where he paced back and forth outside the tent. The agitated concern the Rājā had for his Rānī was a sight to behold. Never has Sam acted this way towards anyone before. Bobby was truly grateful that it was someone like Dean that won the heart of their ruler. Dean was a good person, and a true equal for the Rājā of the Dragon Clan.

A little while later, the main healer, a woman by the name of Ellen, stepped outside of the tent. When the Rājā spotted her, he called her over with a wave of his hand.

_"How is Dean?"_ he worriedly asked.

Ellen slightly bowed her head and stood beside Bobby.

_"He is fine Rājā,"_ she answered.

Sam sighed in relief. He was so grateful. He could not handle the thought of losing Dean. It was something the hazel-eyed warrior never felt before. All that he knew was that he needed Dean, and he could never lose him.

_"So what then is the matter?"_ Bobby asked the woman beside him.

It was great news that the Rānī was alright, but then why was the queen sick?

Ellen sighed and looked into the eyes of her king. "_The Rānī is with child_," she stated.

* * *

><p>AN: Well what did you think? What is everyone's response going to be about Dean's condition? Will it tear a rift in the growing bond between Sam and Dean?

Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them :)

REVIEW!


	4. Part 4

**Precious Gift**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. This chapter was inspired by Game of Thrones :)**

**Sam's native language is in italics.**

**Warnings: Slash Sam/Dean, and future mpreg**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p><em>"I part my legs,"<em> Dean repeated in the Dragon language.

Bobby and Adam glanced at one another; both trying to hide the smiles on their faces from their queen.

_"No Rānī,"_ the slave responded.

Dean had a questioning look on his face. "What did I say?" he asked in the Common Tongue.

Bobby cleared his throat and glanced at the slave beside him. The oldest of the three was not going to repeat that.

The young man turned back to the blond "You said, 'I part my legs' Rānī," Adam stated.

A blush appeared on the queen's cheeks. What he said was only true when he was alone with Sammy.

"What is it again?" he asked.

For the last month, Bobby and Adam had been teaching Dean the native Dragon language. Dean wanted to be able to speak it like his first language.

Bobby repeated what they were trying to teach their new spoke again in the Dragon language, "I saddle my horse."

A proud smile appeared on Bobby and Adam's faces.

"Very good Rānī," the youngest of the three proudly congratulated.

A fond smile appeared on the green-eyed male's lips. He was finally starting to get a handle on Sam's native language.

Before they could go on to the next lesson, the three men were interrupted with a guest. Ellen walked into the tent with a young blond, who looked strikingly like her, follow her in.

"Ellen," Bobby greeted with a smile that Dean had never seen before on the man.

Ellen returned the smile and softly kissed the older male's cheek. It was then that the queen realized the two were mates. According to Bobby, the Rājā is the only member of the Clan to have a formal ceremony. The rest of the clan keeps things more private and personal.

Ellen turned her attentions back to the queen. "How you feeling Rānī?" she asked as she placed a hand on his lower stomach.

Dean glanced down at her hand where his baby was growing inside him. It took him a few days to handle the news; he would not even let Sam anywhere near him. But then it hit Dean one day. He has life growing inside him. How amazing is that? He was going to be a mother. And all the ill feelings he had about being pregnant vanished.

"Fine," he answered, "Except that I can't keep anything down most of the time."

Ellen let out a laugh. "That normal. When I was pregnant, I was sick for half day the first month," she responded.

Dean paled. He hoped he was not going to experience that.

Seeing the fear in her queen's eyes, Ellen grabbed his shoulder and replied, "Everyone is different Rānī. But do not worry, I here to help you." The green-eyed male nodded his head.

"Thank you," he spoke.

Dean turned his attentions to the young woman who stood behind his mid-wife. The young woman's attentions were not on him though, but rather the younger man beside him. Seeing the blond man turn his attention away from her, Ellen cursed herself for not doing this earlier and introduced her guest.

"Apology Rānī," she corrected herself, "This my daughter, Jo."

Jo glanced at her queen and smiled in greeting. Dean returned the smile with one of his own. Once she acknowledged her queen, Jo returned her focus back to the slave.

"Adam," she greeted with a shy smile.

A heavy blush appeared on the slave's cheeks. His hazel-eyes lowered to the floor in embarrassment. Bobby let out a chuckle while Dean looked on in confusion. A blush formed on Jo's cheeks as well, but she continued to smile at the slave. Ellen rolled her eyes at her daughter and turned to her mate. Seeing the look his lover was giving him, Bobby merely shrugged his shoulders. Dean studied the scene before him. Adam was acting like he had a crush on the young blond. And Jo seemed to act the same way. It then clicked with the Rānī.

"We leave now," Ellen spoke in broken Common Tongue.

Dean nodded his head. He had grown accustomed to Ellen's limited skills with the Common Tongue since she became his mid-wife. And now he wanted to find Sammy soon. Ellen turned around and headed out of the tent with Jo following her. But Jo glanced back at Adam one more time with a smile on her pink lips before taking her leave as well. Bobby shook his head and muttered something underneath his breath. Dean could only pick up 'damn daughters' from it.

Dean then glanced at the other man beside him. "You like her don't you?" the blond asked.

The raging blush was all the answer Dean needed.

Adam cleared his throat. "I never…" he stopped before trying again once more, "I have never been with a woman."

The queen licked his lips. "Well go learn," he ordered as he pointed to the door.

The slave looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Go!" Dean ordered once more.

Adam smiled. The queen was becoming more and more of a friend to him.

"Thank you," he softly whispered before running after Jo.

Dean smiled and nodded his head. It was great to be in love.

Grateful for the moment alone with his husband's advisor, the queen placed both hands on his flat stomach. It was only a matter of time before his stomach would be rounded with child. But he needed some answers first.

"Bobby can I ask you something?" he nervously asked without looking at the other man.

The older of the two moved so he was sitting in front of his queen. "What is it?" he responded. Dean continued to glance at his hands on his belly.

"Why me?" he finally questioned out loud.

Bobby looked at the younger man with confusion. What in the world was he talking about? "What do you mean?" Bobby asked for clarification.

The green-eyed male bit his bottom lip. "Why did Sam choose me? Why not a woman from his own clan?" he clarified.

The elder leaned back. He knew this question would come one day.

"I know I was a gift from my brother, but Sam did not have to accept me," the blond added.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Let me tell you a story," he began.

Dean waited patiently for the other man to continue. He was not going to interrupt him. After all, he was finally going to get some answers.

"A Rājā leads the Clan. But every Rājā needs a Rānī at his side. And there was one woman who had caught our new Rājā's eye. And he knew he had to have her," Bobby began to explain.

Dean frowned. So there was someone else. Maybe Sam did not love him after all.

Without noticing the queen's distress, Bobby continued, "Her name was Ruby. She was quick with a horse, and even faster with her tongue. She came from a long line of warriors that served the dragons well."

The queen's frown deepened. This Ruby person sounded like the perfect Rānī. What the hell was Sam doing with Dean then?

"How come she is not at Sam's side?" the younger male asked.

The grey-eyed man took a deep breath. "He had asked her to be his Rānī," he continued on.

Dean closed his eyes. He would blame the tears in his eyes were caused by his pregnancy.

"As you know from experience that the future Rānī must be untouched for the Rājā," Bobby explained with an uncomfortable grunt, "A week before the ceremony was supposed to take place, Sam returned early from a meeting with that disgusting cannibal Dick, the Leviathans' ruler, when he caught Ruby with another man."

The blond licked his lips. He truly felt bad for Sam. It must have been heartbreaking for him. The queen knew from experience how that felt. He loved Lisa, but she would rather be a queen than be with him.

"Sam has both of them killed in front of the whole clan," Bobby concluded his story of Ruby.

"So I understand Ruby, but it does not explain why Sammy settled with me," Dean spoke in an exasperated voice.

The older man raised an eyebrow at the nickname for his king. That was certainly a new one.

"You are just like your mother you know," the warrior stated.

The green-eyed male's eyes widened. Did he hear the other man right? "What?" he muttered.

Bobby nodded his head. He replied, "I visited the Phoenix Tribe before many years ago. I met both of your parents."

Dean did not know what to think about that.

"You were too young to remember. Your mother was expecting then," Bobby added.

The queen was still in shock. He could not believe that the other man actually knew his parents. Bobby leaned forward in his seat. "But more importantly, did your mother ever tell you about her people?" he asked.

The blond took a minute to think. "She told me ghost stories and about the Great Wolf who brought them together under the full moon," he answered.

The warrior rubbed his beard. "She never told you about dominants and submissives?" he continued to question.

Dean shook his head no.

Bobby took his deep breath before explaining, "In the Wolf Pack, people are born either dominant or submissive. A dominant always mated with a submissive who is the one who provides a family. Your mother was a submissive, and it runs through your veins."

Dean took a moment to let it all sink in. "So that's why Sam picked me, and why I'm like this," he responded and pointed to his belly.

Bobby nodded his head. "Partly. Sam never really had a preference for male or female. He did not care as long as he could stick his dick in. But the mating ceremony is the reason you are carrying his heir," he began to explain.

Dean nodded his head through the other man's explanation. It did not make the blond feel bad that he was the one that Sam settled for. But what did the mating ceremony have anything to do with the pregnancy? "How come?" he asked.

"That ceremony was more than declaring you two married," the aging man continued, "It was a ritual for Sam to receive his knot as all Rājās receive when they claim their Rānī. With a knot, a Rājā will impregnate his willing Rānī no matter what."

Everything seemed logical to the queen, but he still hoped that Sam still wants to be with him because of love. Thought hate they started a relationship for Dean; he managed to fall in love with husband. He loved Sam more than he loved anyone else.

"If that is all Rānī, I must go. Tomorrow we make our journey back to the Shadow Lands," Bobby spoke as he stood up.

Dean knew the Shadow Lands was the birth place of the Dragon Clan, but why were they heading back now?

"Why?" he asked.

Bobby answered, "No future Rājā will be born in any other land."

Dean nodded his two bid farewell before Bobby took his leave. Dean wanted a little alone time. He understood his husband better, but did Sam love him? With a purpose in mind, Dean headed out of the tent as well.

* * *

><p>Sam silently walked around the camp. His thoughts were on his Rānī who now carries his child. The proud warrior was ecstatic that he now had an heir; that they has created a child together. Though Dean's initial reactions to the news still enraged the Rājā. Dean refused to even see Sam out first. But what did expect? It is part of his duty as the Rānī to carry the heir. Sam stopped walking and took a deep breath. He would stop this train of thought. Last night, Dean had stopped his foolishness and allowed his husband to touch him and share the same bed. It was an improvement. Sam refused to admit to himself that he cared about his Rānī greatly. He might care about Dean so much that Sam might be in love with him.<p>

Ever since the first time he laid eyes on his future queen, Sam felt a powerful connection and attraction. It was one of the reasons he accepted the precious gift in the first place. Ever since Ruby, Sam has not felt that way to any member of his own clan. But Dean ignited that spark in him. It was Dean who gave everything to the hazel-eyed ruler. And now he has given Sam another gift, a child. Yes, Dean was most precious to Sam.

* * *

><p>Dean found his husband sitting in a chair and watching the crowd in front of him. Taking a deep breath, the blond walked toward the proud and powerful warrior.<p>

"Sammy," Dean greeted with a smile on his face.

Sam looked at his lover and smiled as well. He opened his arms in invitation. Dean's smile widened, and he took his husband's offer. The blond wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

_"Hi,"_ the shorter male whispered lovingly.

The hazel-eyed ruler grabbed the other man's hips and shifted him onto his lap.

Sam placed another soft kiss and whispered back onto pouty lips, _"Hi."_

Dean took a moment to look into his husband's eyes before bringing their lips together once more. The former prince of the Phoenix Tribe had no regrets for falling in love with the Rājā of the Dragon Clan. And now he carries inside him the testament of his love for Sam; it was something Dean will always thank the gods for.

Their lips remained locked together in desire before they broke apart for some air. Sam smiled softly at his queen as he moved one hand from Dean's hip to his lower stomach.

_"Have you seen Ellen yet?"_ the king asked worriedly.

Nothing was going to happen to this baby; Sam was going to protect him and his mother with everything he had.

Dean rolled his eyes and replied, _"Yes, she came by to see me earlier."_

Sam raised an eyebrow at the half answer. _"And…" _he responded.

The queen shrugged his shoulders. _"Everything is fine Sammy," _he answered with a laugh.

Sam nodded his head and smiled as he rubbed his lover's belly. He could not wait until Dean was swollen with child. Then everyone will see the proof that Dean belonged to him and only him.

_"Our son will grow strong,"_ Sam stated as he continued to rub Dean's belly and gripped his hip tightly.

The corner of the green-eyed male's lips tugged into a half smile.

_"You're so sure it's going to be a boy,"_ he responded, _"it could always be a girl you know."_

The hazel-eyed warrior huffed and rolled his eyes.

_"No Rājā's firstborn is a girl. It's going to be a boy,"_ he replied.

Dean's eyes narrowed. What was wrong with having a baby girl?

_"Well I think our baby is going to be a girl,"_ he countered.

The Rājā's eyes narrowed as well. Why was his queen being difficult? Of course the baby is going to be a boy. He will be the next great warrior to lead the people of the Dragon. There was not a question involved.

_"No, it will be a boy,"_ Sam angrily responded.

Dean immediately shot back, _"No, a girl!"_

Sam countered, _"A boy!"_

The two glared at one another for a long moment. Dean gripped his husband's shoulders so tightly that welts were created from pressing fingernails. But Sam did not even seem to notice. He kept all his attention focused on the emerald eyes of the man straddling his lap.

_"How about we make this into a wager Dean?"_ the Rājā suggested.

Dean thought about it for a moment. It will be sweet victory when Sam sees that the baby is a girl after all. Oh Sam is going to be eating his words when their child is born.

_"You're on Sammy,"_ the Rānī agreed.

Sam smirked. His queen was going to lose. And it will be such sweet victory to see his lover's face when their son is born. Dean is going to lose plain and simple.

Dean licked his lips. He was starting to feel the need to have Sam fill him up so completely one more. Hazel eyes had locked on to the blonde's tongue. Sam was wanting to be inside his Rānī once again. Their lips met once more with more passion than the last time. The green-eyed male had pushed himself closer to the taller man who could give him what he needed. The king gripped the submissive male's hips so tight; it was bound to leave bruises as he dominated the kiss. Dean moaned like a whore for it. But lately that was the way he was feeling. He loved the things Sam did to his body. Gods, it was mind blowing.

"Sammy," the blond moaned when their lips broke away.

_"Disgusting,"_ a voice sneered.

The Dragon King's eyes hardened in a glare as he turned his gaze from his responsive queen to whoever was stupid enough to interrupt them. Sam's lips formed into an annoyed scowl when he recognized the intruder. It was Gordon. The same Gordon Sam was having problems with the last few months. Before this moment, the adoptive member of the Clan merely annoyed the Rājā, but now Gordon officially pissed him off. Dean had turned his head as well to see who had ruined his moment with his husband.

Gordon's eyes narrowed even further when he spotted the green eyes of his supposed queen focused on him. There was no way Gordon was going to accept this relationship and ever bow down to it.

_"Look at you,"_ he spoke to Dean, _"you are supposed to be a man, not a passive weak woman. Women are supposed to moan and beg for a cock to fill them, never a man. It's unnatural and disgusting. You are even lesser than the female slaves that are meant to fulfill an urge and be discarded when that's done."_

Before Dean even knew it, Sam had pushed him off and onto his feet. Rage burned in hazel eyes as he stomped toward the idiotic traitor. Gordon remained solid and headstrong. He would meet the shell of his king. The darker male was merely speaking his mind which was the truth in his eyes. Dean watched on in silent fury. He refused to be spoken to like that anymore.

When Sam reached the fool that dared called himself a member of the Dragon Clan, he went straight for the braid that was unique to the Clan.

_"You are unworthy of this,"_ the powerful ruler spoke before cutting off the braid with a knife that was tucked away in his boot.

Everyone watched the hair fall to the ground before eyes locked into a heated stare once more.

_"It does not matter,"_ Gordon responded to the significance of the action, _"it only gives me the power to speak my mind and say what needs to be said." _

Sam's form towered over the other man in an intimidating stance. _"And what would that be?"_ the king demanded an answer.

Gordon appeared immune to the tactics his king used to scare him. Answering, Gordon spoke, _"You aren't the king you used to be. Ever since you married that worthless whore, you lost your greatness. You should have married a woman like Ruby. A woman from our own Clan and not some stranger; a woman who is worthy of being the Rānī."_

Sam threw the darker male into the wall of the stables with a choke hold. The air was sucked out of Gordon's lungs and his feet dangled a few inches above the dirt. Sam squeezed and squeezed the neck of the traitor. He wanted to the life being sucked out of the fool. Suddenly a throwing blade blurred past beside the Rājā's face. The knife has hit its target. Sam looked at the now dead man in his choke hold. The knife was lodged in Gordon's forehead between his eyes. The king dropped the dead man without a care and turned around. He was curious to know who had killed the idiot. Hazel eyes widened at the answer. He watched as Dean lowered his throwing arm to his side, and green eyes locked onto hazel ones. It was Dean; Dean was the one who killed Gordon. Other members of the Dragon Clan, who had watched everything, looked at the Rānī in disbelief. This was certainly unexpected. No one thought the queen was capable of such actions. Sam felt himself harden in his pants at the very thought. This whole new side of his queen was a welcome one.

A blush formed on Dean's freckled cheeks as he stared at his husband_. _

_"How?"_ Sam asked as he closed the distance between himself and his lover.

The queen's eyes lowered to the ground shyly as he answered, _"My mother. She taught me that I should solve my problems without violence, but I should be able to defend myself."_

The king softly placed hand on the other man's cheek. Dean had no idea how much he proved himself to all of the Dragon Clan.

The blonde's jade eyes looked up to his husband. Sam lowered his face to brush his lips against the shorter man's lips. Dean kissed back and placed his hands on the taller man's shoulders. The Rājā pushed their bodies together so there was no space between them. It seemed like the two of them were made for each other; their bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Sam felt a hesitant tongue lick at his lips. He opened his mouth, and Dean tasted his husband's moist cavern. The king's hands traveled up and down his lover's sides and back. Curse it, but he truly cared so deeply for his queen. He had ever since he laid eyes on him.

Dean moaned into the hazel-eyed male's mouth when rough hands squeezed his ass. He remembered the burning need to be filled before they were so rudely interrupted.

"Sam," the blond breathed.

Sam opened his eyes. He did not even realize he had closed them. What was his Rānī doing to him? He had never needed anyone so badly before. And it was more than just physical pleasure. Dean was becoming Sam's everything.

Dean felt arms tug his inner thighs at the same time as teeth lightly bit his bottom lip. With a groan, he allowed those strong hands to lift him up, and he wrapped his legs around the taller man's thin hips. A part of the blond was highly turned on by the fact that his husband could easily manhandle him. Dean's arms squeezed the brunette's shoulders when Sam's tongue thrusted into his mouth. Dean really liked being dominated.

Sam felt his queen shudder in his arms. He smirked in the kiss. The Rājā liked it when his lover was putty in his hands. He felt Dean's erection rubbing against his belly, and he knew Dean would be feeling his own hard cock poking his inner thigh.

"Dean," he breathed against the blonde's pouty, kiss-swollen lips.

The sultry look in his lover's eyes was all Sam needed. He slammed Dean against the very same wall Gordon had been and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. The green-eyed male let out a needy mewl. What was taking Sammy so long?

Finally the brunette took action and ripped the robe that covered his lover's body. Dean let out a happy little moan as Sam's fingers circled his hole. They were finally getting somewhere. The hazel-eyed ruler's fingers were swift. They were quick and focused more on stretching Dean rather than giving him pleasure, but Dean was ok with that. He wanted Sam's knot inside of him so badly. Sam added a third finger inside his Rānī, and scissored his fingers. The submissive man's head rolled back with a groan. The warrior licked his lips at the sight. He was tired of the wait; he needed to be inside his queen now.

Sam pulled himself out of his pants and impaled his lover in one hard shove. Dean screamed at being suddenly so full and the Rājā gave him a moment to adjust before lifting Dean up and dropping him back down. Each time the blond was impaled on his husband's thick cock, his sweet spot was hit dead on. He could not keep the needy, pleasure-filled moans in even if he tried. White danced behind the queen's eyes, and his finger nails dug into Sam's shoulders so tightly, he broke skin. Gods, Dean loved the fact that he had no control; all his pleasure was in Sam's hands. Dean was not going to last; his senses gone into over drive.

The Rājā felt his Rānī clench tightly around him as he came. Dean had closed his eyes and moaned 'Sammy' as come splattered both men's chests. His breathing was heavy as he came down from his high, and Dean was pliant in Sam's arms. Feeling Dean's consent for Sam to use him to seek his own release, Sam fucked Dean in earnest. And Dean just moaned as he went along for the ride. It did not take long for Sam's knot to fill and push inside Dean's stretched hole. A content smile appeared on the green-eyed male's lips as he felt his husband's seed fill him. For once in his life, Dean was happy, and it was all thanks to his husband, Sammy, who he would have never thought he fall in love with. And for the Rājā, everything was perfect; he had a queen who was amazing and a child on the way. What more could he ask for?

* * *

><p>AN: Well what did you think? So do you think their baby is going to be a boy or a girl? Is this the end of the challenges Dean and Sam will face?

Sorry this took me so long to get out. I was house sitting for my brother, and it took me a couple tries to get this chapter right (though I'm still not happy with the way it came out).

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them :)

REVIEW!


	5. Part 5

**Precious Gift**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. **

**Sam's native language is in italics.**

**Warnings: Slash Sam/Dean, mpreg, and mentions of attempted rape in this chapter**

**Pairings: Sam/Dean, Castiel/Tessa, Bobby/Ellen, Adam/Jo, and mentions of Zachariah/Lisa**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Tessa sighed in relief as they passed the gates into the ominous Shadow Lands. The princess of the Phoenix Tribe and her new husband have traveled for the last two months. It was supposed to be their honeymoon, but the newlyweds had different plans. Over eight months have gone by since the last time Tessa saw her favorite older brother, and Dean has not sent any word to her since the wedding. Not a single word. Of course Zachariah had continued to laugh at his younger brother's expense. The pompous king would brag that Dean was being 'a good little bitch'. It made Tessa sick. She was worried about her favorite sibling. Dean was forced into marriage, and there were numerous possibilities of how he would be treated because of it.<p>

Castiel leaned as far as he could and brushed his wife's dark hair back out of her face. He knew all about her fears and troubles. It was why he had suggested they travel to the Dragon Clan's homelands where they were rumored to be inhabiting for the time being. Castiel too was worried about the former prince. Dean has always been Castiel's best friend after all.

"Almost there," Cas informed his bride with a fond smile on his handsome face.

Tessa looked into his deep blue eyes. She returned his smile with a weak one.

"I'm so nervous," she confessed.

Castiel reached for his lover's hand. He replied, "Don't be."

Suddenly, three men on horses surrounded the couple. They all looked like members of the Dragon Clan with their long braids. Tessa gripped her husband's hand tighter. She was afraid of what these men were going to do to them.

_"State your business strangers!"_ the one in the middle demanded.

The dark-haired woman looked to her lover. She did not understand any other language than the Common Tongue.

Castiel swallowed before answering, _"We have come to see the Rānī."_

The men on the horses looked at one another. The leader of the pack stepped forward. He had an unreadable expression on his scarred face.

_"What do you want with the Rānī?"_ he asked in a deadly voice.

Cas bit his lip at the hostility. _"An audience with him,"_ he responded, _"this is his sister."_

The leader returned to the two other men he rode with. They talked in low whispers for a few moments.

Meanwhile, Tessa looked at her husband. "I did not know you could speak the language of the Dragon," she stated.

Cas shrugged his shoulders. "I learned quite a few languages when I was younger," he replied.

Tessa smiled and lightly shook her head. That most certainly sounded like Cas alright.

The leader of the three men on horses stepped forward once more. _"Follow us,"_ he ordered.

Castiel and Tessa were lead through the Shadow Lands. The further inland they got, the more people there were. It was amazing how people could live so simply. Castiel was truly impressed. Everything about the Dragon Clan fascinated him. After ten minutes, they finally reached the heart of the Shadow Lands. They got off their horses, so the slaves could tend to the animals in the stables. Tessa grabbed her husband's hand as they followed the three men. The small tent-houses were very simplistic. They were built to last, but none of them were extravagant like in the Phoenix Tribe. Sure there is nothing like the Phoenix Tribe, but this place was special too.

They finally stopped in front of a crowd of Dragon Clan members. They were all surrounded by two men. Both Tessa and Cas recognized the larger, more built man as Sam, the Rājā of the Clan. He was laughing with the older man beside him. The leader of the men who escorted the couple spoke to the Rājā in hushed tones. Tessa watched as the hazel eyes of the king steel with every word he heard. Sam's eyes then turned on the couple as he sized them up. He spoke something in his native language that Tessa could not understand.

"You claim to know our Rānī?" the older man beside Sam translated.

Both Castiel and Tessa nodded their heads.

"I am Dean's sister," she responded.

The unknown man then softly translated her answer in his king's ear. Sam's eyes looked onto her darker ones and stared her down.

_"Why do you wish to see him now?"_ he asked in his native language.

Tessa looked at her husband. He gave her a soft smile before turning to focus back on the Rājā.

_"We were just wed and we wanted to see Dean because we miss him_," Castiel answered in the Dragon language.

Sam was taken back. He was impressed this stranger could speak his people's language so fluently. The Rājā had heard about the Phoenix Princess and her betrothed from his Rānī. Dean always spoke fondly of them when he opened up to Sam. The Rājā saw no harm to his queen. He turned to his friend, Bobby who sat beside him.

_"Bobby,"_ Sam spoke, _"Have your mate bring my Rānī to me."_

Bobby nodded his head before standing up and walking away.

Tessa looked at her lover in question. Cas merely smiled at her.

"He went to go get Dean," he whispered to his wife.

A smile appeared on the brunette's lips. She could not wait to see her brother.

Bobby came back a couple minutes later. He informed his king that Ellen was waking Dean up now. Sam nodded his head. He was always concerned about his queen, especially since he was in such a delicate condition now. It would not be long now before the results of the bet he made with his queen will be in.

A couple minutes after Bobby returned to his king's side, a middle aged woman assisted the Rānī toward the Rājā and the strangers. Tessa immediately stood up. Dean looked different. His skin had more of a healthy tan to it. At a quick glance, Dean's face was just as Tessa remembered it, though his hair had gotten a longer. But what really threw Tessa for a loop was her brother's very rounded middle. His face did not appear heavy to match his body. If Dean were a woman, the Phoenix Princess would have thought the roundness was due to being heavy with child. But Dean could not be pregnant, could he? She quickly glanced at her husband who had a puzzled expression on his soft face. Well at least she was not the only one.

"Tessa," Dean uttered when he saw his sister standing by his husband.

The dark haired woman smiled widely before moving to give her brother a tight hug. Tears flooded the Rānī's emerald orbs. He missed his sister. When they broke away from their embrace, Dean turned his attentions to his sister's companion.

"Hey Cas," he greeted before giving his best friend a hug as well.

Tears continued to escape; damn hormones. The blond missed his best friend as much as his sister.

Sam stood from his seat once his queen finished greeting their guests. Dean turned to him and gave him the smile only king received. The queen went into his lover's arms, and the two shared a soft kiss on the lips. Sam smirked at the smaller man in his arms as he sat down with Dean on his lap. Tessa noticed her brother wince in pain as he sat down. She took a closer look at her sibling. It was then she noticed the hunched shoulders and the lightly bruised face that was partially covered up. Was the bastard king abusing her favorite older brother? Oh no, she would not tolerate that. But as she looked on, Tessa might be having second thoughts. She watched as the Rājā rubbed his lover where the pain seemed to be radiating from. A content smile materialized on Dean's face as he leaned into his husband's warmth. What in the Gods is going on?

"I am so glad you came Tessa," Dean stated with a bright smile as he rubbed his swollen belly.

"May I ask," Cas spoke up finally, "what is going on?"

Dean noticed both of them staring at his distended abdomen. Sam's large hand joined in the rubbing of the stretched skin.

"Oh," Dean blushed, "I am carrying the heir."

Both Cas and Tessa's eyes widened. "What?" Tessa responded in complete and utter disbelief.

Her brother looked at her strangely. Was it not obvious enough?

"Sammy and I are having a baby," Dean clarified.

He had a look on his face like it was no big deal that he was pregnant.

_"Our son,"_ the Rājā muttered with a small smile gracing his lips.

_"Our daughter,"_ Dean corrected with a stern gaze directed at his lover.

Sam huffed but did not say anything further on the matter. After all, it would not be long before they found out who is right.

Dean cleared his throat. "So tell me how life is at home," he spoke after focusing his attention on his family he had not seen in so long.

Castiel reached for his wife's hand. "We wed not long after you left," the blue-eyed male stated.

Dean's smile broke into a wide grin. "That's great!" he exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

Tessa smiled as well. She never could imagine herself with anyone else than Castiel.

"Not long after you left, Lisa gave birth to a son. The prince Benjamin," Tessa added on a less lightly note.

The grin disappeared from the blonde's face. Even though he was over the mess that was Lisa, it still stung a little.

"Oh," Dean responded, "I guess that is good for her and Zachariah."

Dean felt his husband pull him tighter against him. It was a sign of reassurance that Dean greatly appreciated.

Tessa huffed in response. Just hearing her eldest brother's name brought frustration like nothing else. She felt her lover squeeze her hand tighter. She took a deep breath and let go of the hatred that was building up inside her.

Sensing the change in his sister, Dean asked, "What is it Tess?"

"Zachariah," Cas answered his best friend.

The green-eyed male raised an eyebrow. His older brother was usually a pain, but he must have done something really bad to be upsetting both Castiel and Tessa this much.

"What about Zachariah?" Dean asked for clarification.

The newlyweds shared a look.

"Ever since your wedding, things have gotten much worse," Cas began.

Tessa continued on with the story, "The people grow uneasy."

The green-eyed male looked at his sibling. "How so?" he asked for more details.

Castiel shook his head. Zachariah was such a horrid king to grace the throne.

Castiel continued on, "Since word got out of the alliance that came from the wedding, he brags now that he married you off that he has the army of the great Dragon Clan behind him."

"It is more like he is a bully," Tessa spat, "Our people hate him, and our neighbors have closed their doors on us."

Dean shook his head. He could not believe what his older brother had done. If Zachariah does not change things, then he will bring war to the Phoenix Tribe.

"Do you think you could do a better job?" the blond as his sibling quietly.

Not understanding the underlining meaning in her brother's question, Tessa answered, "Of course I could!"

Dean did not wait for his sister to continue before he leaned against his husband and looked into those powerful hazel eyes.

_"Would you help me Sammy?" _Dean whispered to his husband.

Sam squeezed his lover tightly and nodded his head. The Rājā would do anything for his Rānī.

_"Would you like me to bring you his heart?"_ Sam asked his queen.

Dean looked at him for a long moment before nodding his head. The former Phoenix Prince was not the same person he was before he was married.

"Dean," Cas muttered.

The Rānī turned his attention back on the horror struck face of his best friend.

Dean answered his friend's unanswered question, "I believe you both can rule with greatness from the Gods."

Tessa bit her lip. She was honored by her brother's faith, but she was also shocked at the change that was so clear in his character. Dean never tried to explain himself or his decisions. Instead, he turned his head and softly kissed his husband on the lips.

_"Thank you,"_ the queen whispered on his lover's breath.

Sam needed no thanks from his Rānī. Love makes a person do crazy things.

The green-eyed male then turned back to his sister and close confidant.

"Everything will be taken care of after the baby is born," he stated, "You are more than welcome to stay until then."

Castiel and Tessa glanced at one another. Looking at Dean, it would not be long until the day he gave birth. He seemed about ready to pop now. And the newlyweds have traveled suck a long way. This seemed like the only time they would be able to see Dean in the near future. So it was settled then.

"Of course we will stay. I need to meet my niece or nephew like the awesome aunt I am," Tessa responded.

An excited grin plastered on the pregnant man's face. "Great!" he exclaimed.

Dean felt his baby kick inside him as hard as the little one could. Looks like the baby wanted attention too. He placed a hand on his belly where he felt the movement.

"She is happy too," he added when he felt another kick.

Sam's hand joined his lover's.

_"Our son,"_ he muttered.

Dean rolled his eyes. They have had this fight often. Their baby is a girl, the Rānī was sure of it. The king moved his head into the crook of his queen's neck and took a deep breath. Dean bit his lip; he knew where this was going to lead to. A tongue licked a stripe up the queen's neck.

"Sammy," Dean uttered. He could feel his husband's smirk against his skin. _"Tent,"_ the blond whispered with the next breath available.

Without any warning, Sam lifted his lover in his arms and carried him off to their tent.

Tessa and Cas were left there with matching stunned expressions upon their tired faces.

"What the Gods?" the dark haired woman thought aloud.

Castiel licked his chapped lips. Dean was so different; there was a level of confidence in the former prince that was never there before.

"Do you really think he is with child?" the Phoenix Princess questioned with slight horror.

Castiel answered honestly, "I do."

And he really believed his best friend now carried a child inside him. Dean's belly was swollen exactly like a woman who is soon ready to give birth.

"Wow," Tessa muttered. She could not believe it. And truthfully, she did not know how to fee about the news.

Bobby moved so he was standing in front of the couple. "I will show you where you will be staying," he spoke before turning around and walking away.

Without any delay, the young couple followed the older male. Their hut was not far away. It took less than two minutes to get to their temporary home.

"Is Dean close by?" Tessa asked when she stopped right in front of the unfamiliar man.

Bobby nodded his head. "The Rājā's tent is in the center," Bobby answered while pointing, "Right there."

The couple nodded their heads. "Thank you," she replied.

The older member of the Dragon Clan lip twitched. These people were not so bad.

"We are about to eat the remainder of the hunt," Bobby stated.

Cas immediately responded, "We love to if it is not too much trouble."

The aging man shook his head. "Follow me."

Castiel and Tessa sat back at the circle around the fire with Bobby, his mate, their daughter, and the former slave who Cas had met at the wedding as they ate their meal.

"Adam and Jo correct?" Tessa confirmed the young couple's names.

The family in front of the blue-eyed male was some of the most interesting people Castiel had ever met. He was still grateful to the former slave to keep his promise of looking after Dean.

Tessa cleared her throat to grab the family's attentions.

"May I ask you a question?" she asked in all seriousness.

"Go ahead," Adam replied, shifting in his seat.

Tessa bit her lip and took a deep breath before asking, "Is Sam abusing my brother?"

The tension could be cut with a knife. The only sounds made were bones of the meat falling to the ground.

"Excuse," Ellen muttered.

A horrified expression overtook Adam's young face. "You think our Rājā…" he questioned in shock.

Tessa bit her lip. With the way they were acting, she might have been suggesting treason.

"I saw the bruises he was trying to cover up," she defended herself.

"SAMMY!" Dean's voice screamed from inside his and his husband's tent.

Tessa jumped to her feet. That bastard had some nerve. Dean's bruises have not even healed, and that savage was already painting new ones. Well she would not stand for this injustice. She all but ran to the tent with Bobby and Adam shouting at her to stop, but Cas was right on her heels. And that was Cas; he was with her until the end. It was one of the great things about him. The princess of the Phoenix Tribe stormed inside then covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. The Rājā was lying on a bed made of furs on his back, completely naked with Dean riding him like a race horse. Up and down, Dean moved on Sam's cock seeking release.

"Sammy," the queen uttered n a breathy moan. Sam's hands caressed his lover's sides and back.

Horrified, Tessa ran out of the hut without the couple ever even noticing her. She never had to see that in her entire life.

"Tess," Cas muttered as he rubbed his bride's back.

The dark haired woman shook her head. Yes, she should have known better.

* * *

><p>Tessa and Cas had decided to stick with Bobby and his family. He and Adam taught he couple the culture they needed to know about the Dragon Clan. Tessa had apologized to the family for accusing Sam of beating Dean. After she saw the intimacy between the two, she knew Dean would never be so trusting to an abusive husband. Bobby had informed the couple the Rānī had such a profound effect on the king. The Rājā would do anything for his Rānī. They shared a love that the clan would talk about for generations. Castiel was amazed. He always knew Dean would affect others; he just had that way about him.<p>

Soon the sun began to set and the sky filled with a multitude of colors. Bobby and his family stood up from where they were sitting.

"What is going on?" Cas curiously asked.

"As the moon rises, we must meet and await our Rājā's judgment on the traitor," the aging man answered.

The couple had matching confused expressions on their faces.

Bobby's mate, Ellen, spoke up, "Come wit' us. You understand better if you come."

Tessa nodded her head. The older woman's Common Tongue may be broken, but the message was received.

They passed the Rājā's now empty hut and headed to the hut in the outskirts which was closest to the woods to the west. The large hut was the biggest place and capable of holding every one of the Clan inside. Standing in the center was Dean wrapped in the king's arms. They were both staring at the man tied to a post a couple feet away from them. Castiel noticed the naked man tied to the poll had been beaten and appeared to have been starved as well. What in the name of the gods were they doing to this man?

Sam pressed his lips to his lover's in a soft kiss. He then turned his attention to his people. He began to pace in a circle with every member of tribe's eyes on him.

_"Our Dragon pride has been wounded. This poisonous tick had dared try to defile our Rānī,"_ Sam yelled to his people.

Tessa and Cas heard the disturbing curses shouted at the man tied at the post. Castiel recognized him as Edgar, the Leviathans second-in-command. Sam turned to Edgar and spat at him.

The Rājā continued on, _"He had the nerve to touch my Dean, your Rānī. And he attempted to do harm to my unborn son, your future Rājā!"_

The shouts from the Dragon Clan grew louder and more fierce, but Sam raised his fist to silence them.

_"But thankfully Jo and Adam stopped this filth from touching what is not his,"_ the king spoke while pointing to the young couple standing beside Tessa and Cas.

Sam flanked at Dean held his gaze for a moment before turning back to Edgar and his people.

_"Now under the full moon, I Sam, son of Azazel, claim my right to the Hunt," _he invoked.

The king circled his prey once and then stopped when he was behind the prisoner. The crowd was silent as their king pulled his blade from its sheath on his hip and used it to cut the ropes that held Edgar prisoner. The weakened man fell onto his hands and knees. He took a ling moment to catch his bearings before looking up at the Dragon Clan. The entrance to his prison was open and unguarded. This was his only chance. Jumping to his feet, Edgar ran. He ran as though his life depended on it into the woods. Not once did he look back; he could not risk it. Freedom was his.

Back inside the hut, Sam moved to his Rānī. He caressed his lover's swollen belly before placing a tender kiss upon Dean's plump lips. They broke away from kiss, but their lips lingered so close together for another moment. Finally, Sam broke away and moved toward to the crowd once more.

_"If I do not return with blood on my hands,"_ he vowed, _"Then I am unworthy of this braid."_

There were a few shocked gasps among the members of the Dragon Clan, but Sam spoke the truth. He was the Rājā, and if he could not set an example, then he was unworthy. Turning on his heels, Sam ran out into the woods, searching for his prey. There will be blood spilt tonight.

Edgar had been running nonstop for over an hour. He had no idea if the king of the Dragon Clan was close behind him. Edgar had not seen the king since he ran into the woods. Maybe it would be safe to stop and rest. He sat down against the tree trunk he was leaning against and focused on his breathing. He had failed in his objective of staining the Dragon Clan queen and killing the heir, but Edgar still had his life. There would be another time to finish what he had started.

Suddenly there was rustling of leaves in front of the Leviathan. The Dragon King walked forward with a sharp blade in his hands and a wicked grin that forebode nothing good for Edgar. Jumping back to his feet, the weaker man ran from his fate. Edgar had no idea where he was going, but as long as he was away from the brute warrior, it was all that mattered.

The chase went on for close to half an hour. Edgar could see the outskirts of the land which held him prisoner. People of the Dragon Clan flooded the outsider's line of sight. What was he doing back here? Edgar wanted to run toward his own lands, not back to his enemy's. All of a sudden a blade swiped a few inches from his eyes. Edgar leapt back just in time from being cut. A smirk danced on the Dragon King's lips as he lowered his knife. Edgar was horrified. Was this the barbarian's all along? Sam grabbed his prey and delivered a quivering kick to the weakened man's abdomen. Edgar fell to the ground. But Sam was not finished. He kicked the little tick again and again with a few punches thrown into the mix. The Leviathan member was unable to retaliate.

The Rājā pulled his blade out once more. He turned to his people who watched with eagerness.

_"Blood for blood!"_ he shouted.

Sam pushed Edgar onto his back, and the man went willingly with a pained groan. Sam reached down with his knife and struck. Edgar screamed in pure agony as his flesh was removed his body. He did not stop screaming even after the blade left his body. Sam stood back up to his full, intimidating height. In his hand was Edgar's bloody cock and balls. The people of the Dragon Clan cried out in victory as their king whistled for the dogs to come to him. The dogs rushed over to their master. Edgar watched with tears in his half lidded eyes as the Rājā fed his victory to the dogs. Oblivion was looking like paradise to the fallen member of the Leviathans. Anything was better than this hell Edgar was trapped in.

Once the dogs licked away all the blood from his hands, the hazel-eyed warrior stood back up and turned once more to his people, to Dean.

He called out, _"Let the wolves fins an easy meal from his soiled flesh." _

Sam looked up at the full moon high in the sky. He had done Dean and his people proud. Wiping his blade on a leaf, the Dragon King walked back to his homelands. He did not stop until he stood in front of his Rānī. Dean stood there holding his pregnant belly with his green eyes trained on his husband. Sam reached out and placed a hand on Dean's cheek. A small smile approved on his plump lips. The taller male leaned forward and brought their lips together. Nothing was going to tear them apart.

* * *

><p>AN: Well what did you think? Will Sam Dean catch a break? Will the baby be born safely?

Sorry this took me so long to get out. I started my classes back up again, and it is going to one very busy semester! And I got sick this past week so no good! next chapter is the conclusion!

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them :)

REVIEW!


	6. Part 6

**Precious Gift**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. **

**Sam's native language is in italics.**

**Warnings: Slash Sam/Dean, mpreg, and some-what graphic birth in this chapter**

**Pairings: Sam/Dean, Castiel/Tessa, Bobby/Ellen, Adam/Jo, and mentions of Zachariah/Lisa**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>"We are not naming our child that!" Dean yelled with a steady glare directed at his husband.<p>

The glare was not very effective as Dean shifted in his seat to get in a more comfortable position. He had a hand on his pregnant belly which had grown much in the last month, and now the baby dropped down into the birth canal, preparing to enter the world very soon.

The Rājā and the Rānī were resting in the campfire with their friends. Tessa and Cas had asked Dean if they decided on a name, which started the fight between the couple. Sam had wanted to name their child after his father, Azazel. But Dean was having none of it. "

If we are going to name our potential son after our fathers, then it will be my father- John!" the queen yelled back.

The Rājā raised an eyebrow. "John," he tried the name out, though it sounded foreign on his tongue.

"Yes," Dean responded, "John." Sam's face scrunched up in discomfort. "My son will not be named that!" he exclaimed.

Dean crossed his arms over his large belly in retaliation.

"Besides we are having a girl, so we need to pick out a girl's name," the Rānī quickly shifted the conversation.

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. Both were still adamant about what the child was going to be when it will be born. Stubbornness was a trait both the king and queen shared.

Tessa and Cas looked at one another with amusement in their eyes. Having spent some time with the Dragon Clan, the royal Phoenix couple has immersed themselves in the ways of the Dragon. Cas and Tessa have also witnessed a few normal fights between the Rājā and the Rānī, and to say the queen's mood was unpredictable would be an understatement.

"If it is a girl, then I want her name to be Mary after my mother," Dean softly whispered.

Sam opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it. He knew how much his queen's mother meant to him. But he too wanted a name got the maternal figure that basically raised the Rājā.

"Or maybe Ellen," Sam softly spoke.

Bobby, Jo, and Ellen's mouths dropped. Ellen was not Sam's mother, and it was an enormous honor to have an heir named after a non-family member. Dean was confused. He thought Sam would have insisted the baby be named after his mother.

Rubbing the side of his pregnant belly, Dean asked his lover, "Not after your mother?"

A sneer formed on the kings lips. "Why should I?" he responded, "She had no part in my upbringing."

Dean bit his lip. He did not know anything about his husband's mother. No wonder Sam was so close to Bobby and Ellen.

There was a sudden shift in the Rājā. "It does not matter anyway since we are having a son," he confidently stated.

The queen's eyes narrowed. Slowly, and a little help from his sister, he stood up. "We are having a girl!" he screamed with angry tears in his eyes. Dean turned around and waddled back to his tent. Why was his husband being so mean?

Sam was left confused after his husband's outburst. The further Dean got with his pregnancy, the more unpredictable his mood became. The ruler of the Dragon Clan turned to his advisor. Bobby looked at his Rājā and shrugged his shoulders.

"You should have known better," the aged man stated.

The king replied, "You are taking his side?"

Bobby answered his ruler with a single look.

Rolling his eyes, Sam said, "This is not over."

He walked away from the group and headed toward his tent where he knew his Rānī would be.

Bobby shook his head as he watched his king bend to the will of the queen.

"That boy," the advisor muttered.

Ellen heard her mate's whisper and laughed. Adam merely rolled his eyes. He grabbed his recently declared mate's hand and held it in his lap. Jo blushed as she glanced at her mate beside her. She was so happy that they will be together for their rest of their lives like her parents.

"So what do you think the baby will be, a boy or a girl?" Tessa asked to those sitting with her.

Everyone looked at one another. Jo whispered something to Adam, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"We think it will be a strong boy," Adam was the first to answer.

Jo nodded her head in agreement with her mate.

"I don't know," Bobby responded with a rub of his beard, "I think this mating has been full of surprises. We may end up with a girl for the first-born heir."

Tessa bit her lip in thought before replying, "I think Dean is right, and the baby will be a girl."

A sudden thought occurred to Castiel. "With everyone trying to figure out the baby, the gods may surprise us all and bless Sam and Dean with twins," he thought aloud.

"I hope not," Bobby muttered with a shake of his head.

Tessa turned to the aging man. "Why not?" she demanded an answer.

Bobby looked at her as he answered, "I don't think any of us could handle two little ones at the same time that are just like their parents."

They all cracked up in laughter at the advisor's answer. Once when the laughter died down, Castiel looked at the woman who remained quiet the whole time.

"What do you think is going to happen Ellen?" he softly asked the elder woman.

Ellen looked at the blue-eyed male with a soft smile on her face. "I have pretty good idea what baby is," she answered.

Tessa asked, "What do you think the baby will be then?"

Ellen shook her head. "My duty as midwife makes me silent. Find out soon," she replied.

Tessa nodded her head. Dean was ready to pop any day now.

* * *

><p>Sam rubbed the lower back of his now calmed queen. The last couple of weeks had given Dean a constant back-ache. Suddenly Dean reached for Sam's hand and placed it on his protruding belly. There was a confused expression on the Rājā's face before he felt his child kick. The Dragon King could not get enough of feeling his baby in his queen's womb. With every kick he felt, Sam only loved his child even more. He could not wait until his child was here for real, and Sam would be able to hold his baby in his arms.<p>

"Baby is awake and kicking up a storm," Dean stated in a soft and quiet voice.

Dean was just as excited to have the baby as Sam is, but a part of the queen was also dreading that day. The Rānī loved being pregnant no matter how much he complained about it. Not to mention he could keep his precious baby safer inside his womb more so than after the baby was born.

Dean smiled as Sam kissed his popped out belly button.

"My greatest treasure," the Rājā whispered with so much love before kissing his queen's belly once more.

Dean's eyes watered. He loved Sam with all his heart. Sam looked up into his lover's watery emerald eyes. The king moved forward and brought his lips to his queen's. Dean immediately surrendered to the kiss as his lover deepened it. The queen wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and enjoyed the love he shared with his husband.

"I love you," the Rānī spoke once the passionate kiss ended.

They locked eyes with one another. No words were spoken between them, but none were needed to be said. Sam shifted so he was he holding his queen in his arms. The Rājā kissed the back of the Rānī's neck. Sam never felt more possessive than having his lover and soon to be child in his arms.

"Will you tell me about your mother?" Dean asked his husband while keeping his eyes forward.

The queen felt his husband stiffen behind him. Sam stayed like that for a few minutes before relaxing. Dean was not sure Sam was going to tell him anything or not. Sam had never said anything to his bride about his family before.

"Her name was Pamela," the king began.

Dean's eyes widened. He could not believe his husband was opening up to him.

"When my father became the Rājā of the clan, he took her as his Rānī. She loved my father after the mating, but father did not share her love. He shared the bed of many of the women of the clan, and my mother knew all about it. Then she became with child- me. Father finally gave her the attention she seeked because she was carrying his heir. She was not happy that she was with child. When I was born, she gave me right to my father without even holding me. Ellen had just given birth to Jo when she noticed my mother's absence in my life. Ellen was the one to feed me when I was so small. My father took me under his wing, and my mother could not stand it. Bobby and Ellen would take me in when my parents would fight. When I was a small boy, my mother caught my father in their bed with another woman. So my mother ran away from the Clan. She could not take her life with father any more. But my father found her. When he left to bring the horses that would take them back to the Clan, my mother slit her wrists. When my father returned, she was already dead." Sam explained.

The queen's eyes widened in disbelief. He was in shock over the story about his husband's mother. Dean placed a hand on his pregnant belly. Though he felt sorry for Sam's mother, he wondered how she could be so cold to her own child. Dean could never treat his own baby like that.

"I am so sorry," the Rānī spoke as he turned his head to face his husband. S

am's eyes softened at the sight of his Rānī. "My father was the one to raise me along with Bobby and Ellen. They are my family, not her," he responded.

Dean held Sam's hand over their unborn child. "

Our baby will have a better life than ours," Dean stated with conviction.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Tessa ate her breakfast. She noticed Sam and Bobby making their morning rounds around the Shadow Lands. Jo, Ellen, and some of the other women of the Dragon Clan were preparing the day's meals. Castiel and Adam had joined the hunting party. Tessa planned to help the other women as soon as she was done with her meal.<p>

Tessa noticed her brother walk out of his tent. He was waddling even slower than normal. He stopped, grabbed his belly before taking a plate of food from one of the women who Tessa did not know the name of. Her brother spotted her sitting at her usual seat. She waved back and motioned him to join her. He started to walk over to his sister when a sharp pain crippled him. Dean dropped his plate of food and grabbed onto the horse lock in front of him.

"DEAN!" Tessa yelled as she raced toward her brother.

When the Phoenix Princess reached her sibling, he was grabbing hold of his pregnant belly.

"Oh gods!" Dean cried as his belly tightened once more.

"I think you are in labor," Tessa stated.

"I need Sammy," Dean whispered in a pain filled voice, "Where is Ellen?"

Tessa turned to the gathering members of the Dragon Clan. "Get the Rājā and Ellen!" Tessa screamed at them.

Ellen ran over to the Rānī a moment later. "Move him to birthing tent," the older woman ordered.

Tessa and two other women helped Dean into the birthing tent.

Dean kept looking around and called out, "I need Sammy. I can't do this without him."

To calm down her frightened brother, Tessa spoke in a calming voice, "Don't worry Dean. Sam will be here any moment." Her words seem to calm the queen down for the moment.

As they finally got settled in the birthing tent, Sam raced inside. "Dean," he called as he ran in, searching for his lover.

The Rānī sat up onto his elbows. "Sammy," Dean cried when he saw his husband.

The Rājā immediately moved so he was beside his bride.

"Everyone out!" Ellen yelled as she prepared for the birth of their heir.

Tessa stopped at the opening of the tent. She looked back to her brother who cried out as another contraction hit him. She prayed to the gods he would have a safe birth before leaving the Dragon couple alone with Ellen.

"Breathe Rānī," Ellen spoke as she wiped the sweat off the queen's face with a wet cloth.

"Can the baby just come out already?" Dean complained as he shifted in place to get more comfortable.

If he thought he was uncomfortable before going in labor, he knew nothing of what it would be like once when the baby decided it wanted out.

"I need to check you," Ellen stated as she knelt between his legs. "You still got more time before push," she stated once she finished her exam.

Dean groaned. He still was not ready to push; this whole thing was going to suck. Sam moved so he was sitting behind his lover. Dean could rest his weight onto his husband.

"Lean on me," the king whispered in the green-eyed male's ear.

Suddenly another contraction far worse than the others came upon the Rānī. Dean leaned forward as he screamed at the pain that engulfed him.

"Do not push Rānī!" Ellen ordered her queen.

"Feels like I have to Ellen," the queen replied in a weakened voice.

Once again Ellen reached down between her Rānī's legs. When she brought her fingers back up to eye level, she saw they were covered in blood. At least the queen was just about fully dilated.

"Sammy," the green-eyed male called his husband.

Sam's arms tightened around his lover's waist. Dean was shaking in the arms of his lover.

"You know this is all your fault," the queen commented to her husband. Sam rolled his eyes without his bride noticing. Bobby had warned his king this was coming.

It was a while later when Dean was fully dilated. The contractions were right on top of one another, and he was in constant agonizing pain.

"I am never letting you go near me again!" Dean yelled at the Dragon King.

The green-eyed queen threw his head back onto Sam's shoulder as another contraction stole his breath away.

"Rānī," Ellen grabbed the queen's attention. "You ready. Push with contractions," she ordered.

Dean nodded his head. There were tears in his eyes. At the next contraction, he felt the controllable urge to push. He grabbed Sam's hand and held on tightly as he began to push with the contraction.

The queen pushed with every contraction. The baby was crowning when everything went wrong.

"You must not push Rānī!" Ellen exclaimed as she noticed the umbilical cord wrapped around the baby's neck.

The queen was in pain, and there were tears pouring down his cheeks.

"What is wrong Ellen?" Sam demanded an answer.

Ellen truthfully answered, "Rānī keeps pushing then baby chokes."

Dean gasped. He did not want to hurt his baby, but he also had to push.

"I can move cord to help baby," the aging woman stated, "but will hurt."

Dean held on to Sam's hand tighter before nodding his head. As long as his baby would be alright, then he could deal with the pain. Ellen looked at her king. "Hold him," she ordered. The ruler of the Dragon Clan held on to his treasure more tightly; he refused to let go. Ellen reached inside Dean to untangle the baby.

Dean screamed at the top of his lungs. The pain was just too much. The darkness that was threatening to overtake him seemed perfect right now.

"NO!" Sam exclaimed as he shook his lover awake. He refused to lose his bride.

"The baby safe now to push," Ellen stated as she removed her hand from the queen's birth canal. Another contraction came, and Dean groaned. He was so tired….

"You need to push Rānī," the aging midwife spoke.

Dean closed his eyes; he just wanted to sleep and take a break for a while. But another contraction prevented him from falling into the blackness.

"My treasure you must push. Our baby needs you," Sam whispered into his lover's ear.

Dean opened his eyes and looked into his husband's hazel orbs. Seeing the love in his husband's eyes gave the blond man the strength to keep pushing. When the next contraction made its appearance, Dean pushed as hard as he could. The head slipped out his body. A smile appeared on Ellen's face.

She informed her queen, "Very good Rānī. One more big push. Push hard as you can."

Dean pushed as hard as he could. He could feel his baby leave his body. He did it.

Ellen clipped away the cord that connected baby to its Māṁ. She then cleared away its airway, so the baby could breathe. Sam and Dean grinned widely at the sound of their baby's cries. Ellen turned around to show the proud parents their newborn baby.

"It is a boy," she informed her king and queen.

"A boy," Dean repeated as he pulled his baby into his arms.

Sam caressed the side of his son's face. They already felt unconditional love for their son.

Dean handed his baby over to Sam, so father could hold his son for the first time. There was a warmth in Sam's eyes as he held his son.

"I want his name to be Logan," Dean said to his husband, "my mother says Logan means Heaven in her native tongue."

The Rājā looked into his lover's emerald orbs. Sam then looked back at his son.

"Logan," he repeated the name. Sam loved the name for his son. It was perfect.

Dean grinned as Sam handed Logan back to him. In his whole life, the former Phoenix Prince had never been happier. He had found true love with the greatest man possible. And now they had a beautiful son together. It seemed like the gods did answer his prayers. He was given the most precious gift.

The End!

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's the end!

I will do one shots here and there!

Sorry this took me so long to get out. My spring semster was way too busy to write. Not to mention my laptop broke, and I now just finally got a chance to use a computer to update,

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them :)

REVIEW!


End file.
